


He Put My Name in Yellow Hearts

by lilacsandstars



Series: Hi There Cute Boy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I MADE A TIKTOK AU, LANCE THINKS KEITH IS A CUTIE PATOOTIE, M/M, THAT LANCE GROWLED, TikTok, and TRYING TO PROCESS, hes just mentioned, hunk isn’t actually IN this, keith is BLUSHING, keith is OBSESSED, keith watches lance’s tiktoks, klance, lance is a tiktoker, pidge IS THE MASTERMIND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandstars/pseuds/lilacsandstars
Summary: Keith finds out that Pidge’s hot best friend has a TikTok and that he’s really good at them and he becomes obsessed. Then Lance posts one of him growling. G R O W L I N G. Keith proceeds to lose his shit and Lance finds out and he thinks Keith is MEGA CUTE.——————————————————————okay so in this context, the “lesbian growl” hasn’t been made, lance is the one who starts it! and you already know a pandemonium courses TikTok as soon as he does this lmao. just so you guys know!! i do know what the “lesbian growl” is, but i thought it’d be cool if LANCE started it bc i can just see him doing it lmaooooo
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Hi There Cute Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553434
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	He Put My Name in Yellow Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE SUMMARY!!!!!!! there’s info at the end of it you need to know!!!

“What are you doing?” Pidge asked as she looked over Keith’s shoulder. Keith tensed but regained his composure as he continued to scroll through the videos and watch them. 

“Watching TikToks,” he replied in a low tone. Pidge snorted slightly and grinned deviously. Keith turned and locked eyes with her. “What is it, now?” She pursed her lips and shrugged. 

“Oh, nothing,” she sighed innocently. Keith hummed and went back to looking through the videos. “Lancehasatiktok.” 

Keith turned and raised a brow. 

“Come again?” he asked. She shrugged and he rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the screen. 

“Lancehasatiktok,” she said under a cough. Keith sighed and turned around again. 

“Something you wanna tell me?” he asked. She perked up and took Keith’s phone, went to the search bar on the TikTok app, and typed in a username. 

“Lance,” Pidge began slowly. “Has. A. TikTok.” Keith raised a brow and looked at the phone screen. 

“Who’s La—Holy shit he’s fucking cute,” Keith said on an exhale. Pidge snorted and handed the phone back. “Do you know this guy?” Pidge smiled again and nodded. 

“I’ve known him for a while, now,” Pidge replied. “Him and Hunk are roomies.” Keith jolted and faced Pidge again. 

“You’re shitting me,” he spoke quietly. Pidge laughed and shook her head. “No way.”

“He’s a dumbass but he’s the most caring person I’ve ever met in my life,” Pidge admitted. Keith turned his attention back to his phone and locked his own eyes on the ocean blue ones that stared right back. “Watch some of his videos.” 

Keith nodded and watched a few. 

A few turned into tons. 

Tons turned into his entire TikTok. 

Six. Hundred. TikToks. 

The next day, Pidge walked up to him and leaned over his shoulder. 

“I see you like his newest video,” Pidge teased. Keith nodded and kept watching. 

“I like them all,” he admitted. Pidge froze and turned to face him slowly. He looked up after noticing he was being watched and took in her shocked look. 

“There’s no fucking way,” she mumbled, “that you watched every single one of his videos.” Keith huffed a laugh and smirked. 

“I watched every single one of them,” Keith mumbled back. Pidge gaped further and smacked his shoulder. Keith laughed and shrugged. 

Pidge’s phone beeped and she took it out of her pocket to see who had decided to text her. 

“Oh, it’s Lance,” Pidge hummed. “He posted a new TikTok.” Keith looked up so fast that Pidge jumped. 

“Seriously?” he asked quickly. Pidge nodded and Keith refreshed Lance’s TikTok page. Sure enough, there was a new video. Keith clicked on it and watched as Lance smiled at the camera. 

“Hey, guys, check this out,” Lance gritted out in a low voice. Keith got chills from it. Pidge snorted and covered her mouth. Then, the most bizarre shit happened. 

Lance growled. 

Like bared his teeth and growled at the camera. 

Right in Keith’s damn face. 

Keith gaped and felt his face heat rapidly as he dropped his phone to the floor. Pidge was howling with laughter and clutching her sides. 

When Keith tuned back in, he saw Pidge pointing her own phone at him and laughing and he heard another voice speaking on the opposite end of a...a call, possibly? 

“...cute! Holy shit, he’s so cute! Hi, cute boy! Wait, why’s he blushing so hard?” 

“He saw your TikTok you just posted,” Pidge snickered. _Lance was on the phone._

“Oh,” Lance drawled out. “Hey there, gorgeous man.” Keith recognized that tone. It was the _same exact tone_ that Lance _just used_ in the video that he growled in. 

“I think I’m gonna die,” Keith managed to say. He heard Lance’s and Pidge’s laugh and he buried his face in his hands. 

“I think I’m gonna die if I don’t get your number, gorgeous,” Lance teased. Keith sunk further into the couch and groaned. He heard the two laugh again. 

“I’ll send it to you,” Pidge told Lance. “I think he’s too flustered to even say your name right now.” Keith slapped her arm and she snickered again. 

“Oh, I love that idea,” Lance replied smoothly. Pidge gagged and dismissed him. 

“I’m gonna kill you, Pidge,” Keith mumbled. 

“As long as his growl doesn’t kill you, first,” Pidge laughed. Keith lunged for her, but she dodged it. 

Keith watched that video about a million more times that day and saved it to his favorites. 

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY, PLEASE READ THE SUMMARY!!! THE INFO AT THE END IS NEEDED!


End file.
